


Лорас помнит

by DoctorBarty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty
Summary: Лорас помнит и не смеет забыть.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Лорас помнит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loras Remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/351667) by [Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon). 



Он помнит первый раз, когда проснулся в постели Ренли.

Он помнит этот тихий день, бриз с бурного моря, задувающий в зарешеченное окно, отчего занавеси чуть колыхались. Зеленые — занавеси были зелеными, как обычно. Это был любимый цвет Ренли, конечно же. Темно-зеленый, как на деревьях в лесах; светло-зеленый, как водоросли, что цеплялись за скалы внизу, у моря; смешение этих двух, как будто входишь в самые отдаленные уголки леса, а лучи солнца пробиваются через полог деревьев, выделяя папоротник и поросль, в то время как другая сторона листьев и покрытые мхом камни находятся в тени.

Он помнит меха и одеяла, сбившиеся в одну кучу, а на обнаженном плече чувствовалось дуновение ветра. Прохладный и свежий, он скользил по теплой коже, отчего гладкая плоть покрывалась мурашками. Наслаждаясь контрастом, он просто лежал — щека на подушке, которая пахла духами и специями, его собственными волосами и, определенно, Ренли: мягкий, успокаивающий… знакомый аромат. Глядя на колышущуюся занавеску, он видел, как пылинки танцуют в воздухе, оседая на небольшом, украшенном прихотливой резьбой сундучке возле кровати, прежде чем мимо решеток не проносился вновь другой поток воздуха и не просил следующего танца.

Он помнит, что можно было услышать щебет птицы, всегда без начала и конца песни — те тонули в волнах. Изредка он слышал, как проходят мимо служанки, шелест их юбок или звяканье мисок на подносах в их руках, доносившиеся из-за толстой двери. Когда кто-нибудь проходил, он напрягался, взгляд ореховых глаз устремлялся на дверь в ожидании. Но никто никогда не стучал и не входил, и он снова расслаблялся, члены тяжелели и мысли путались, словно плотное облако накрывало его, как плащ.

Он помнит, что не знал, как же устроиться удобнее. Он никак не касался Ренли, лежа спиной к любовнику, пока лорд продолжал спать, несомненно, растянувшись и на его стороне. Лицо тонуло в подушках, оттуда доносился тихий, но отчетливо слышимый свист. Он храпел — не отвратительный, но различимый звук. Почти милый. Для такого собранного и безупречного человека, как Ренли, то, что он храпел, было удивительно и даже немного забавно. Мысль об этом заставила его слегка улыбнуться. А если он перевернется, чтобы видеть его, коснется его, лучше расслышит его храп — ударит ли он его рукой? Пнет ногой?   
Или вообще лечь на него? Он чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Ренли, но не мог не замечать настоящего расстояния.

Он помнит, как не двигался как можно дольше, пока все тело не начало ломить, а перенапряженные мускулы не замолили о смене позы. Как переполз вперед, пока почти не упал с кровати, затем осторожно перевернулся, чувствуя еще одно дуновение ветра по плечу, пока он устраивался на перине поудобнее.   
Отбросив с глаз пряди волос, он смотрел на Ренли. Тот действительно растянулся на его стороне; руки обвились вокруг подушки, спутанные волосы — словно ореол над головой, несколько прядок похожи на следы чернил на его плечах и спине. Лицо наполовину утонуло в подушке, рот чуть приоткрыт, веки плотно сжаты. Он мог разглядеть, как двигаются за ними глаза, и знал, что он скоро проснется.

Он помнит желание дотянуться и коснуться его. Его волос, его плеча, кончиков пальцев, выглядывающих из-под подушки. Хоть чего-то — он хотел коснуться и изучить его, как прошлой ночью.   
Они уже делали это много раз, но никогда ни один из них не оставался у другого. Это было опасно — оставаться на ночь, кто-нибудь мог увидеть или услышать их, могла войти служанка или заметить, как кто-то уходит ранним утром из чужих покоев. Это всегда было слишком опасно.

Он не помнит, почему та ночь все изменила. Почему он остался в постели Ренли; они перешептывались, лежа в объятьях друг друга. Его голова покоилась на груди лорда, он слушал глубокий гул его голоса и ровное биение его сердца. Ладонь лежит на его животе, он чувствует движение мускулов кончиками пальцев, взгляд прикован к стене, где на фреске тетерева и олени гордо шествуют поверх кремового цвета стены. Почему они заснули, ни о чем не беспокоясь, все еще загадка для него.   
Быть может, из-за того, что он Лорд Штормового Предела, никто бы ничего не сказал.   
Это не чьи-нибудь владения, это владения Ренли. А если он его сквайр (а после станет рыцарем), то в их обязанности не входило вмешиваться или что-либо говорить. Они любили Ренли, люди, что работали в крепости. Они были верны ему, возможно, он верил, что никто ничего не скажет из уважения. Из сострадания. Возможно, даже из понимания.

Что он помнит, так это как Ренли проснулся в тот момент, когда он решил убрать волосы с его щеки, кончики пальцев нежно очертили линию подбородка, где кожу покрывали мягкие волоски. Затуманенные голубые глаза открылись, веки слегка трепетали, словно новорожденная бабочка, поначалу неуверенно раскрывающая крылья, прежде чем вспыхнут все цвета. Глядя в глаза Ренли, глубокие, словно океан, он не мог не улыбнуться, когда в заспанном взгляде появилось узнавание, а затем возбуждение. Не убирая пальцев с его щеки, он нежно провел по ней большим пальцем, чувствуя подушечкой гладкую кожу и шероховатую на подбородке, где ее надо было побрить. Приподнявшись, Ренли перекатился на свою сторону, рот открылся в большом, широком зевке, рука метнулась прикрыть рот слишком поздно, когда зевок почти закончился. Не в силах сдержаться, он тоже зевнул; сильная рука обвила его за талию и притянула ближе.

Он помнит, как легко было свернуться в клубок рядом с ним, как было уютно и спокойно. Ноги переплетены, он чуть повернул голову и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Он пах духами и сексом, и он не смог устоять перед желанием мягко поцеловать кожу над ключицей. Сильные пальцы касаются его волос, ловя одну из прядей, что оказалась у него на плече. Ренли пробормотал что-то о том, что он бы делал это снова и снова — он мог бы делать это каждый день.   
Он мог бы просыпаться и видеть его лицо, как он улыбается ему в ответ. Чувствовать мускулы и гладкие, прямые линии его тела под руками.  
Ренли испортил момент, заговорив о еде и о том, как же он голоден, но из-за этого момент не перестал быть превосходным. Звуки и запахи, ощущение кожи на коже и дыхание Ренли, щекочущее макушку — все было превосходно.

Он помнит поцелуй. Медленный и осторожный, они не торопятся, следуя импульсу. Дыхание ужасно; послевкусие старого, кислого вина и сладкий вкус фруктов, что они ели прошлой ночью. Но это тоже не испортит момент, они слишком поглощены друг другом.   
Он слегка поморщился, когда поцелуй прервался, но несмотря ни на что, снова прижался к нему, вбирая вкус Ренли, крепкий и затмевающий все этим утром, поглощая все полностью.

Он помнит, как Ренли осторожно перекатился на него. Он помнит его сильные руки на своих бедрах. Он помнит, как волосы Ренли ниспадали ему на лицо, словно укрывая от всего остального мира. Он помнит, как рука скользила по вспотевшей коже и напряженным мышцы под ней. Он помнит звук кровати, их ленивый ритм. Он помнит сладкое чувство от поцелуев между смехом и улыбками.

Он помнит.

И он помнит первый раз, когда проснулся без Ренли. Первый раз, когда он пялился на стену шатра, сжавшись в клубок рядом с подушкой, руки все еще в крови и волосы спутаны, кожа на щеках словно стянулась от засохших слез. Горло саднит, стоит только сглотнуть, сорвано и повреждено после криков агонии и горя. Он помнит, какой холодной казалась кровать, какой пустой, и как одиноко было, когда он растянулся на стороне Ренли, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и как она неправильно пахла — кожей, соломой, элем и медной кровью. Он помнит, как осознание того, что ощущение утра больше никогда не будет прежним, и что у него остались лишь воспоминания, бессвязные и омраченные горем и отчаянием, но здесь, здесь навсегда.

Он помнит, и он не смеет забыть.


End file.
